Fluid connections or couplings wherein the male and female components are interconnected merely by axial displacement are sometimes referred to as quick connect push-in connections. Such connections may be very quickly accomplished, and the coupling components may be economically produced. However, connections of this type often do not have acceptable sealing characteristics, and may be subject to leakage due to vibration.
Push-in couplings of the quick connect type are used in the manufacture of motor vehicles wherein during assembly of the vehicle, various conduit systems of the assembled components may be quickly connected merely by inserting one coupling part into the other. An example of this type of coupling is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,378.
It is an object of the invention to provide a quick connect push-in type fluid coupling wherein the coupling is of economical manufacture and of dependable operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a push-in coupling having superior sealing characteristics, and where the sealing structure is capable of being quickly assembled within its associated coupling part and is positively maintained in position.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a push-in quick connect fluid coupling utilizing an inexpensive retainer to lock the coupling halves in a connected relationship, the retainer functioning in the dual purpose of retaining the coupling and maintaining the sealing structure within the coupling.
A further object of the invention is to provide a quick connect push-in coupling using a spring steel retainer having fingers defined thereon wherein one set of fingers are used to maintain the retainer within the female coupling body while the other set of fingers maintains the male coupling part in its operable condition.
A further object of the invention is to provide a quick connect push-in type fluid coupling employing a spring steel retainer having three sets of fingers wherein one set of resiliently biased fingers maintains the retainer within the female coupling part, the second set of fingers maintains the male coupling part in its operative condition, and the third set of fingers retains sealing structure within the female coupling component.
In the practice of the invention the tubular female coupling part includes a recess adjacent the connection end for receiving the male coupling half in which is located annular sealing structure and a spring steel retainer. The retainer retains the seal structure within the female part, and simultaneously serves to retain the male coupling part in position during full interconnection.
The male coupling half is in the form of a tube having a cylindrical nose which sealingly engages the coupling seal structure. The tube also includes a radially extending shoulder which slides under the fingers of the retainer during connection and once the shoulder passes the ends of the fingers, the fingers resiliently drop over the shoulder and form abutments preventing withdrawal of the tube.
The retainer is formed of a blank of spring steel sheet that includes three sets of fingers of different length extending from a retainer central base region. Two of the finger sets are deformed from the general "plane" of the retainer, one of the sets of fingers being used to maintain the retainer in the female coupling part by engagement with a shoulder in the female body. A second set of deformed fingers are for the purpose of engaging the tube shoulder to retain the male tube within the female part, and the third set of fingers engage the annular seal structure for retaining the same within the female coupling component.
The use of the spring steel retainer permits a low cost quick connect push-in type coupling to be readily produced, operation of the coupling is positive and the connection is not subject to failure due to vibration. The sealing structure is firmly maintained in the desired position and sealing and holding efficiency between the sealing halves is readily produced.